Give Me A Rose Petal
by N.Nicole
Summary: okay this the sequel to my last story Pretty Red Head seeks Lead Guitarist. Jude is now back from tour but she isnt with Speed! what went wrong and will it get fixed? Juderman fic plz review!
1. Just great!

_Okay hello to everyone who read my last story Pretty Red Head seeks Lead Guitarist you all rock! This is the sequel! Hope you enjoy!_

: A few moths after the kiss :

The doorbell rang and I rushed out to see who it was even though I knew who it was going to be. Tommy Q stood there in all his glory.

Whoa! What a minute stop! Before you all go thinking that I now love Tommy Q you are all wrong! My heart belongs to Speed. Well you see after that kiss on tour Speed told me how he had always loved me ever since he could remember and that he so did not fancy my mom!

So we got together on tour and it was great! We got home and told everyone and that was great! The only not so great part about it was when I found out that Speed had lied to me. He still had a girlfriend where we lived while he was on tour.

I was the other women! And I felt so bad about it!

So I did what I had to do! Yep that's right I killed her.

No I'm only joking I broke up with Speed. He said that he would break up with her and he did but he didn't get that the trust between us was gone. How could I trust him now!

It broke my heart! I don't think I would ever get over him.

But then again…….

No! stop Jude! Speed was the love of your life. Hmmm! Some love of my life lying to me and seeing other women. He was not seeing other women he just still had a girlfriend who he broke up with for you! Well…..

Oh great! Just great! Bloody brilliant! I'm having a conversation with myself in my head! I think breaking up with someone has made me more insane than ever.

Crap!

"Girl are you okay?" Tommy asked me worried.

Oh crap! I had just gone into major thinking mode right in front of him! Why me!

"Um… yeah I'm fine let's go." I answered and hurried to his car.

: the studio :

I walked into studio 3 and I knew he would be there.

"Speed. Get out of my way!" I told him angrily. So what if I love him, he doesn't know that and it is so much easier to hate him! I hate him! Hate him! ohh I could sooo make a song of that! It could be like: I hate him hate him! I hate him hate him!

"Jude would you just listen to me!" he pleaded. Really it's a wonder he hasn't try to hit me or anything not because he's violent but because I know I'm being a first grade bitch to him and he still wants me to forgive him. I hope he just hurries up and gets the message.

"Hmmm? Let me think about that? No!" I said and tried to push past him but he was too strong so I ended up kinda hip to hip with him.

He turned round his face all angry grabbed my waist and kissed me long and hard.

_That's it R&R Naeneh xoxoxox_


	2. Three Small Words

_Okay here's the new chapter and yeah! Two reviews from some of my fave reviewers! Hope you both like it! Oh and sorry bout the time it took me to update it just I had a lot of school work and I don't know if any body has heard about T4 on the beach? Well I went to that yesterday and it rocked! But today I had the day off because I can't walk since I was standing up for seven hours but it was worth it and everyone should go at least once! The atmosphere is great! Oh and by the way if any bode hasn't read Pretty Red Head Seeks Lead Guitarist you should because this is the sequel. _

_Duddley111 - thanks for the review hope you like the story and do you have any ideals on what could happen? _

_yo-hoe-jk-loves-u - oh my god! I'm not sure if I deserved that big compliment! But thanks for it anyway. By the way I read all your story and they are great plz keep on writing them! Do you have any ideals on what could happen? Plz tell me if you do!_

_I do not own Instant Star or Josie and the Pussycats._

_He turned round his face all angry grabbed my waist and kissed me long and hard._

And I am sooo ashamed of what I did next that I will never tell you.

I won't!

Go away! I'm not telling you.

Oh crap, just go!

Fine, FINE! No need to get all funny on me! I'll tell you but only because you kept on asking!

Well as you know Speed kissed me and I do still hate him and that but I kissed him back. I know, I know. Kat has already told me off about how I shouldn't and how I should be trying to get over him but it was just a instant reaction it will never happen again!

No it won't.

Oh! Who am I kidding! _Not me that's for sure. _Oh shut up mind! Or whatever you are I sooo don't need this right now! _ooh shirty! _Is that shutting up! Because if it is then you are sooo not doing it right! _Whatever. _SHUT UP!

Finally peace!

: Studio 4:

Yeah that right I had to move studios because if him! How unfair is that oh well. Tommy's gone to get my coffee that about all he is good for at the moment he sooo loved up with Sadie it unbelievable!

Ohh I've so got a song that will show Speed!

_I'm a punk rock prom queen  
Brown paper magazine  
Hotter than you've ever seen  
Everywhere and between  
I'm a ten ticket thrill ride  
Don't you wanna come inside?  
Five star triple threat  
Hardest of the hard to get  
No one's little red corvette  
Ain't seen nothing little yet_

It took 6 whole hours  
And 5 long days  
For all your lies to come undone  
And those three small words  
Were way too late  
Cause you can't see that I'm the one

Friends first

I'm your late night head rush  
Ace high royal flush  
Red velvet orange crush  
You just don't impress me much  
A glossy, double cover spread  
Opened up inside your head  
A black cherry paradise  
Half the sugar, twice the spice  
I don't wanna treat you nice  
Come on baby roll the dice!

It took 6 whole hours  
And 5 long days  
For all your lies to come undone  
And those three small words  
Were way too late  
Can't see that I'm the one?

It took 6 whole hours  
And 5 long days  
for all your lies to come undone  
And those 3 small words  
Were way 2 late  
'Cause you can't see that I'm the one!

Okay I'm not big headed or anything but I know a good song when I see one and this is it! And yes! Tommy just came in.

"Hey Tommy what do you think of this?" I showed him my notepad.

Tommy looked at it and whistle "This is some heavy stuff. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! I'm so tired of talking about it! I just want to record! Is that okay or am I supposed to not work now!" I snapped at him. I know it's not his fault but I had had enough!

"Okay what ever you say." He opened the door for me. I was getting to ready to record when the boys came in.

"What the hell are they doing in here!" I shouted at Tommy.

"There your band and when you have a new song they have to record it with you!" damn it! I knew he was right! Crap!

Speed looked at me and began to say something but I stopped him "Save it Speed!" It made me want to cry I loved him but I just knew I couldn't trust him! Why did he have to lie if he didn't we could be together right now. I could be in his strong arms and he could be holding me. If I had a time machine I would change it all.

I felt the tears welling up. And it just my luck that everyone was looking at me! Crap! I sniffed, big mistake!

"Jude are you okay?" Wally asked me.

"I'm f….fine." I nearly lost it but got it back. I wiped my eyes and walked into the booth. The guys all looked at each other and Tommy came in alone. "Look you don't have to do this."

That was it I couldn't take it. I hate crying but it was too much I broke down in front of them all. I was just standing there crying and for some reason I ran into Speed's arm. I got his shirt so went and then I realized who arms I was in "It all your fault!" I told him.

"I know Jude. I know." but I couldn't be mad at him he was just there stroking my head and comforting me. I couldn't be mad and it was killing me that I was enjoying being in his arms. I looked up into his eyes and felt something pass through me. I don't know what it was but it was something.

I was about to kiss him not that he knew that but Kat and Jamie choose that moment to burst in! talk about bad timing!

"Get off her Speed she hates you!" Kat shouted at him.

Oh bloody hell! Great just great!

"look could we just get back to recording and Speed I need to talk to you later. Alone!" they all looked at me. Obviously they had forgotten that I could talk! Oh well. I got in the booth and started singing my new song and I could see that Speed new who it was about.

Now the question is what to wear tonight?

_That's it plz R&R_

_Naeneh xoxox_


	3. Bloody hell

Hello everyone and thank you for reading my story so far! Oooh four reviews. Well it's better than none.

Alexzj18 - glad you like it so far and do you have any ideas on what could happen.

Biminigirl15 - I'm sorry but I think that Jude and Speed are meant to be but if you prefer her with Tommy than that's your choice.

Duddley111 - glad you like it/ thanks for the review!

Daray Durus - I so agree with you there aren't enough Juderman fics! I don't understand why cause they are such a great couple.

blueyes8907 - I'm glad you liked the story before and this one.

Criminal Insanity - I'm glad you like the story twist! I wasn't sure if it was a good ideal but now I think it was. thanks for the review.

Hopeless Sarcastic - thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the song.

I do not own Instant Star.

Now the question is what to wear tonight?

Okay what can I wear?

Why do you care I thought you didn't like Speed! Oh my god! Not again! Brain just shut up! And by the way I don't care about Speed I just want to look nice. oh sure you do and I'm really Matthew Perry in your head. oh that's sooo mature! Sarcasm, like no one can do that. like you can talk! You're the crazy person having a conversation with their mind! Hey! You're the one that started talking to me!

Yeah sure I did! I don't control what I do, you do! Idiot! I swear to god! If you don't shut up I will kill me which will kill you! damn it! That's not fair. Just because I'm a brain! Well that's what you get when your cheeky.

Crap!

That wasn't make believe I just had a conversation with my brain! Could this day get any worse!

Oh crap! Why am I sooo nervous about meeting Speed? I see Speed all the time so why the hell am I nervous about meeting him tonight?

Okay breathe Jude, breathe!

See that's it I knew you could do it! Now stay clam! What are you in the name of hell going to wear tonight?

Well I do know one thing and that is that it won't be heels!

: That night :

How long is he going to be? 5 more minutes and he is going to late! Shut up brain! Now is not the time!

He'll be here soon! At least I know I look good! In case you want to know I'm wearing my jeans that have holes at the knees and a nice strappy brown top with my blonde hair curled tightly. It took Sadie forever to do it!

Oh look it's the door! So anyway it ….. Hold the phone! Oh no! it's the door what should I do! What should I do! Breathe Jude breath! answering it would be a good start! Very good point!

Come on Jude! Walk to the door! Do it! Yes, am there, now open it! Oh my god!

Oh my god!

OH MY GOD!

He looked sooo fine! I think I almost die on the floor! Right pull it together Jude!

"Hi Speed." I smile slightly. Man I'm sooo smooth!

"Jude can I just say I'm sorry for what happened and I need to do this!" Speed kinda nodded.

What the hell is he on about now? Do what?

"Speed what the hell ….." sorry about that but I was cut off on the account of Speed kissing me and me kissing him back and boy did it feel good. He finally broke away and looked at me and smiled.

"I knew it! You still love me Jude! How else could you kiss me like that!"

Oh crap!

Now he knows! how the hell am I going to make he think we can't get back together! Well maybe I should just get back with him yo….. NO! Jude stop it! You can't trust him remember!

Oh bloody hell!

I do trust him!

Crap!

"Speed I don't know what the name of god you are talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you still do and I love you too!" and before I could say anything he silence me with a kiss.

Now I don't know what you are thinking but I'm not that easy! So he stopped that on the account of me slapping him around the face.

"Bloody hell! Not again Jude!"

"What?" I said pulling my innocent face.

"What do you mean 'what?' you just slapped me around the face!" Men! They are sooo touchy you slap them twice round the face and your branded for life!

"Fine! I'm sorry." I pulled a pout.

"I forgive you only if you kiss me." Speed smirked. So I did what any sensible women would do! I slapped him round the head!

That's it!

R&R Naeneh xoxox 


	4. Oh no

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, hope you like it. And yes! We finally have season two now! Oh by the way don't forget to hit the review button on your way out!

Hopeless Sarcastic - im glad you think the story is funny because I wasn't sure if it was or not I was kinda worried it was just some crap mumbling.

Criminal Insanity - I don't think the slapping was really that negative. I think Jude is the kinda person who would do that as in she wouldn't take any crap. Thanks for the review though it was helpful.

Alexzj18 - thanks for the ideal I like it a lot although I'm not sure if I'm going to use it or not.

yo-hoe-jk-loves-u - what can I say? Other than I'm blushing like mad! That is a huge compliment so thanks for that. And I'm very glad you like the story that much! By the way if you wouldn't mind could you tell me what it is you like so much about the story? By the way your reviews keep me going when I feel really low so thanks for them.

"I forgive you only if you kiss me." Speed smirked. So I did what any sensible women would do! I slapped him round the head!

Tee hee! I know it was verging just a little on the evil side but I couldn't help it! It was the first thing that came to my mind! But I'll be the first to say the I regretted it straight away. The look on Speed's face was unbearable. I could see so much pain, pain that I caused!

"So this is what you really think of me! Jude I'm sorry I was going to tell you about Sandra! But I guess it too late. I love you." And he walked away leaving me speechless, he is the only person who could ever leave me speechless.

I felt a tear slide down my check.

How ironic is that? Hey! The one thing that I thought I never wanted to hear and the moment it's said I want to hear it again. Those three small words.

: Home (Two days later) :

Yeah I'll admit it! I was heartbroken and it sucked! As soon as I got home I cried as long as I could then I hide under the covers. All I've done since then is go down to the kitchen to get more Ben and Jerry's and watch all the romantic films I have in my DVD collection. And I was still feeling like crap but I did write a kick ass song but I just couldn't be bother to go to G - major and record it. I suppose part of that reason was because I know I would have to see Speed there to recorded it with him.

I knew I shouldn't have got involved with him! I knew it!

Oh great my mom at the door!

"Jude honey? You have a visitor." she said softly thought the door.

"Tell them to go away!" I yelled back.

Instead she just ignored me and opened the door. How bloody charming was that! It wasn't like it was my room was it! No! let's just have everyone barged in here! Why not have the queen of England as well while we're at it!

I looked up from the covers and saw Kat standing there. She looked stern. Oh no.

"Jude you better get up now! We have shopping to do! I don't care if you are heartbroken or not we have to get new clothes for the start of school tomorrow."

Oh no!

Oh no!

OH NO!

I had totally forgotten about school! Not only would I see Speed there I would see everybody who I hate there! And it started tomorrow!

Crap!

"Kat! Go away!" I told her and hid under my covers.

I know not very mature but I don't care. oh so it's okay when your immature but not when I am! brain this is not the time! no I think it's the perfect time! I warning you brain! what are you going to do? Huh? Eat me! okay that's it I'm getting the paracetamol! you wouldn't. wouldn't I? fine I'm shutting up but this isn't over! whatever.

Oh no!

I did it again!

I ask you how many time's a day can you have a conversation with your self!

"Jude?" Kat asked clapping her hands in front of me.

Not again!

"Fine I'll go!"

God she's so annoying.

: G - Major :

Don't ask me how but Kat somehow got me to come here. She told me I had to stop being a baby and recorded the brilliant song I've wrote. It all right for her she doesn't have to record it with her ex when the songs about him.

I walked into studio B where Tommy, Kwest and SME were. It all went silent when I walked in. Not too big of a giveaway that they had just been talking about me was it!

Honestly all men are idiots!

"Hey Jude." Tommy mumbled.

Sod this! If it was going to be like this all the time, I rather ran around school naked.

"Hi." I mumbled back "I've got a new song."

"Okay let's hear it." Tommy said and opened the door to the sound booth. I walked in and sat down with my guitar on my lap.

An old man turned ninety-eight He won the lottery and died the next day

Its a black fly in your chardonnay

Its a death row pardon two minutes too late Isn't it ironic... don't you think?

Its like rain on your wedding day

Its a free ride when you've already paid Its the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. play it safe was afraid to fly

He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye

He waited his whole damn life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought Well isn't this nice...

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

Its like rain on your wedding day

Its a free ride when you've already paid

Its the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

When you think everything's okay and everything's going right

And life has a funny way of helping you out when

You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up

In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late

A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break

Its like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife

Its meeting the man of my dreams And then meeting his beautiful wife

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...

Its like rain on your wedding day

Its a free ride when you've already paid

Its the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out

Helping you out

They all sat there and looked at me. Speed got up without a word and kissed me in front of them all.

"I love you." I told him and I didn't care that they all could here and see us.

That's it R&R

Naeneh xoxoxox 


	5. I love you

_Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I have wrote any but I have been really busy with my school work so sorry about that but I hope you like this chapter by the way the all American rejects rock!_

_yo-hoe-jk-loves-u - thanks for telling me what you like about my story and hope you like them._

_Alexzj18 - thanks for the review_

_Hopeless Sarcastic - I thought you might like that chapter._

_Duddley111 - glad you like it._

_DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg - thanks and glad you like my story._

_Disclaimer : I do not own instant star!_

"_I love you." I told him and I didn't care that they all could here and see us._

Oh my good god!

I cannot believe that I just did that in front of everyone!

Oh no!

No!

No, no, no!

**NO!**

I did not just have an asthma attack in front of everyone!

Oh god!

Why me!

"Jude you okay?" Speed asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied. Sure I'm fine coz I did not just embarrass myself in front of all the guys by having a huge coughing fit! No I didn't.

But anyway.

Me and Speed are now officially I love! I can't believe it I'm soooo happy!

Plus it sounds so good don't you think? Jude and Speed!

Speed and Jude!

Jude Spiederman!

: 5 minutes later :

Vincent and Jude Spiederman.

Mr and Mrs Spiderman!

Okay I'll stop now but only because I've ran out of things to say.

: The next Day :

It sooo weird at school now I with Speed. Like he waited for me at my locker this morning. He never did that before! I kinda did a double take when I saw him there.

"Are you lost?" I asked him puzzled.

"No. It's called waiting an half an hour for your girlfriend and expecting a kiss for my trouble." he told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh!" I said and went into my locker and he coughed. What the hell was he coughing for?

Oh!

Right the kiss.

So I kissed him on the lips quickly but it was obvious he wanted more so I had to puss him off me. No way was I going to make out with him in front of the school!

"Jude! I love you!" I looked at Speed but he was looking past at someone else. The someone who had just said that they loved me wasn't Speed.

_That's it R&R Naeneh xoxox_


	6. You idiot

_Okay first things first… guess who's back, back again! Lol. I am soooo sorry for not updating but I've been on holz to Egypt! It was great. But I glad people still read my story's even thought they are not on the front page any more. Thank you! The thing is I'm losing my inspiration for this story so if you have any ideal plz review because reviews help me a lot. Thank you._

_Duddley111 - read on and you shall find out. Tee Hee._

_Alexzj18 - thanks for the review._

_NoSleepTonight - thank you sooo much for the review and I loved your story's! Write more on them plz._

_Funkyicecube - thank you for the review and I'm glad you like my story's._

_ShEs EvErYtHiNg I'm NoT - read on grasshopper._

_JuSt-Enilda - thanks for the review._

"_Jude! I love you!" I looked at Speed but he was looking past at someone else. The someone who had just said that they loved me wasn't Speed._

How could it be him!

_Him!_

_**HIM!**_

How could he say that!

He does sooo not love me!

Oh god!

I can't breathe!

Not again.

Crap!

CRAP!

Jamie Andrews I hate you!

How could you say that you love me! You're meant to be in love with Kat!

For Christ sake!

Why?

Why me!

Oh dear!

Oh dear, oh dear!

Speed has just hit Jaime!

He hit him!

"You idiot Speed!" I yelled at him but he didn't hear me on account of Jaime pushing him to the ground.

They were in a fight.

Over me!

What!

How the hell did that happen! _Well Jamie said he loved you and…_ I know how it happened brain! For god sake this sooo isn't the time! _Well your the one ask you moody cow! _oh I'll deal with you later.

Anyway…. They are in a fight over me!

Weird.

I swear any minute now it's raining men is going to start and a gay man is going to run over to me.

Finally!

Kat here.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked me.

How the hell was I meant to know? "Don't know."

Oh it doesn't matter now the gym teacher has came and broke it up. Ooh I could kiss Speed he's all bloody and rough. Ooh! Can you say sexy?

"Speed are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

What a moody bastard! And do you know what I'm going to tell him so!

"You moody bastard!" I slapped him across the face and stopped out.

Opps I think I just might have been out of order. How can I make this up to him? Hmmm possibly a lap dance?

_R & R Naeneh xoxox_


	7. Double Damn!

_Okay I figured that because I was away for sooo long and didn't update for ages that I would treat you lucky people to two chapters in one day! How lovely am I? I know, I know I'm just great. Only joking. Have fun! Oh by the way I have started to watch the o.c. and it's brilliant, almost as good as instant star!_

_JuSt-Enilda - thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the style of writing I got the ideal from some books I read. The Georgia Nicholson ones there really good._

_Duddley111 - why thank you grasshopper._

_Disclaimer : I own nothing!_

_Opps I think I just might have been out of order. How can I make this up to him? Hmmm possibly a lap dance?_

Oh god!

OH GOD!

This is sooo bad!

What am I going to do!

Oh Christ on a bike! I just had to slap him didn't I!

For god sake! What in the name of father Christmas's bread is wrong with me!

I promise to never slap anyone ever again. _Yeah like's that's going to happen. _oh great! The little ANNOYING voice is back again! Oh joy! _hey! I might be a brain but I still have feelings! _is that why your so sarcastic? _I don't maybe I have issues._ oh you poor thing I… oh god Noooo! I'm am not giving therapy to my brain! No! this stops now! _ I thought we were making real progress though. _Quiet you.

: 5 minute's later :

Well that was an ….. Um interesting.

My brain has more issues than me.

Hmmm.

Right anyway let's get to me making this up too Speed.

Well I could…. No my mum would kill me.

How about ….. No police wouldn't like it.

Oh crap!

: 2 minutes later :

Yeah so back to my brains issues.

_Oh for the love of god you are such an idiot! _that is sooo not a nice way to talk to me! I am after all keeping you in my head. _well that doesn't mean much since you would be dead if I wasn't in your head. _oh picky, picky. So why am I an idiot? _because you are!_ right if you don't tell me I going to tell them about the time you and a rabbit had a … _alright! Stop before you hurt yourself. Hello what are you good at? Writing songs! Duh! Write Speed a song! God I'm sounded by stupid people! If I had hands I would be throwing them up in the air right now! _oh brain! You're a genius!

_I know!_

: G - Major :

"Hi is Tommy in?" I asked the girls at the desk.

"Yeah he's in studio B." she answered not looking up from her notes.

How rude!

I walked into Studio B and guess who in there Tommy and SME. Why is it every time I write a new song about Speed he's always there?

"Hi guys!" I smiled.

"Jude, what's up?" Tommy asked me. Speed didn't even look at me! rude!

"Speed are you okay?" I asked him. I could see he had a split lip.

"Yeah whatever." He answered.

Bloody hell! I've just a really good song for him and he's being all blokish! Men! What the hell is wrong with them?

How moody can he be! All I did is slap he it's not like I never did that before!

"Uh Jude?" Tommy clicked his fingers in my face.

Damn it!

Not again!

I have to stop doing that!

"Jude?"

Double damn and hobs on top!

I can't believe I did that twice!

"Right I've got a new song to record!" I told Tommy.

"Okay let's hear it." Tommy said and pointed to the booth door.

I sat down on the stool and played a cord on my guitar.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

Fading  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster

Yeah! I finished the song and they all looked pleased. Oh yeah I'm good!

"So you like it?" I asked them when I stepped outside of the both.

"Who's it about?" Speed asked me before anyone said anything.

"I thinks that's obvious!" I said to him.

"Well spell it out for me." he said.

What is up with this guys! Not only did I write I song for him but I have to tell him its about him! Give me a break!

"It's about you." I told him and then kissed him. When we broke apart he smiled. For some reason his smiled faded.

"Oh it's you."

_That's it! Naeneh xoxoxox_


	8. Why oh why!

_Can I just say first of I am really sorry for not updating sooner but my computer broke so I had to wait ages for it to be fixed but don't worry I promise I will update at least once every week! Sorry for the wait._

_Duddley111 - thank you for the review_

_JuSt-Enilda - there are really good books aren't they! I think everyone should read them_

_ShEs EvErYtHiNg I'm NoT - ur new name rocks! I love it. Thanks for the review._

_DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg - lol. Thanks for the review._

_Judermanforlife - I didn't realize you had updated your story. I love ur storys I read all of them!_

"_Oh it's you."_

Who is it? All I see is some brown haired women. She's actually really pretty! So why is Speed being so mean to her? Suppose I should be nice.

"Hi I'm Jude." I said and held out my hand. Well let me tell you that is the last time I do anything for someone else! Do you know why! Because it comes back to bite you in the ass that's why!

"Oh so you're the one who Speed cheated on me with! I should have know. I thought you would have been prettier in person. Oh well."

And I am not lying! That is exactly what she said. So naturally at this stage I was in a bit of shock. This was Speed's ex-girlfriend the one he left for me! Oh my god! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Why is she that pretty! Why on why! _well it's not her fault it all depends on what her parents look like! _I know that! Just shut up and let me have my moment!

_Okay I hate to do this to you but this is the end of this chapter because I think it should be short and sweet and also I don't feel well._

_Naeneh xoxox_


	9. Oh God!

_Hello everyone! I told you it wouldn't take me so long this time to update and didn't so there! Hope you enjoy it! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_JuSt-Enilda - glad you liked it._

_golfa chickie - I'm sorry that I didn't update for ages. Hope you don't mind too much._

_ShEs EvErYtHiNg I'm NoT - glad you like it when Jude talks to herself. I do it all the time._

_xinstantXattractionx - I really like your name._

_Judermanforlife - told you I wouldn't take as long this time._

_Just let me have my moment._

I feel like crying! How could he have been with her! She's so pretty and he then picked me? Well I think it's obvious to say that he was dropped on his head as a baby or he really likes me.

Oh no. he's coming into the studio. Crap! I was meant to be writing a song and I have been to busy thinking about this! Oh no. maybe I could lock him out?

He won't get too mad! Oh damn it! He's already at the door!

Crap!

"Hey have you finished that song?"

"Well I think I just need a little more time on it! I'll go home and finish it." I said getting up to him. He cough a little and looked at me.

Huh?

What the hell was he coughing for?

Oh a kiss. Now I get it.

Gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. I know I would have liked to kiss him more but I had to get out of there before he realised how much Tommy was about to shout at him for letting me go.

Oh well.

He'll forgive me later……. I hope.

: later on (At home) :

Mmmmmm chocolate!

I love chocolate. Oooh there's a knock at the door! Who could that be?

I went downstairs to answer the door and saw Speed stood there. He didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Don't play dumb with me! You knew Tommy was going to shout at me!" he said getting annoyed. I sighed and let him in.

Oh crap! Now he's mad at me! What shall I do? Tee hee I have an evil genius plan! Mwhahahaha!!

I looked at him innocently and said "We're all alone Speed. Is there anything you would like to do?"

What? I am like seventeen now! I have needs!

He took my hand and lead me upstairs. We started making out heavily.

Man was I getting hot! "Speed go down and get me a glass of water. Please." I said. He went to say no and I gave him a look. He went to get the water.

Oh my god! I might have sex! I never realised to now! _what did you think you were doing? Playing chess?! _oh for the love of god! Not you again. _yes it is me again and I think I should tell you that bad things can happen!_ yes I know I took health class._ please don't remind me! I still remember the video that we watched! _argh! Me too.

Oooh what's that? I heard ringing. Oh it's Speed's phone he's left it here. Argh! It getting annoying now! I just look at it to stop it singing for god's sake! Oooh he's got a message.

It's from Sandra. That's his ex-girlfriend! Why is his ex-girlfriend texting him? _I'm sure there's lot's of reasons._ but only one comes to my mind!_ yeah not looking good is it. _BRAIN! _what?_ you not meant to say that! _what I'm honest! Look at his track record and you were thinking it too._ oh typical I get stuck with the honest brain! Great!

Oh no! I've just opened the message.

Oh god!

I really wish I hadn't!

This is what it says: _I'm pregnant._

_That's it R&R Naeneh xoxox_


	10. That's it!

_Hello everyone! I am back again and I have a very special thank you for my best friend Robyn aka ScreamQueen218! For helping me with this chapter! Thank you very much._

_JuSt-Enilda - hope you didn't mind the wait. Enjoy it._

_XinstantXattractionx - ahhh! Read on and you shall see._

_golfa chickie - lol! I'm not that evil._

_Disclaimer : I own nothing _

This is what it says: _I'm pregnant._

O

H

M

Y

G

O

D

Oh my god!!

EYES! EYES! Be blind! Please god make me blind!!!!!!!! Crap I can still see! Damn it!

_Now calm down you don't know the whole story! _Brain what in the name of god is there else for me to know?! _well he's been very faithful in the past. Cough, cough. _ha ha! Very funny but brains can't cough. _god damnit! I forgot. _

_Okay. Relax. Breathe. Soon we'll found out if Speed is a cheating bastard! _Yeah your right! I know I'll just put it back and let him read it and see if he tells me and if he does then I have nothing to worry about. Right that is what I'll do. _good plan! I'm glad I came up with it!_

Shut up brain! For the love of god now in not the time! You have no……… oh crap he's just came back in.

"You have got a message." I said to him as nice as I could.

"Why are you so moody?" Speed asked as he went over to go check his phone. Oh crap! Well maybe I wasn't that friendly. But I think I had a right to be annoyed.

Speed looked at his phone, paused for a moment, then put it inside his back pocket. "Who was that from?" I asked him.

"Oh just Wally."

WHAT!!!!!!!!!

JUST WALLY!!!!!

HE LIED!!!!!!

He lied to me! Me! His girlfriend! _hang on! If that's true doesn't that mean Wally's pregnant? _Brain don't be an idiot of course Wally's not pregnant. Speed is lying to me! _oh what that again. Nothing new there! _that's it! I've had it!!!

"Why are you so quiet?" Speed asked me.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! I had it up to here! How could you lie to me! I'm your girlfriend not that Sandra who's going to get fat because she's pregnant!!!!"

"What? Are you angry because I said your quiet?" Speed said confused.

Bloody idiot!

"No! I'm annoyed because you got some cow up the duff and lied to me about it!!!!" argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate men!

How could he do that to me?!!!!

"How do you know about Sandra?"

"I read your message!" idiot! Why is he being that up? He should be kissing my feet with his unworthy lips! _somehow I don think that would ever happen. _how do you know brain? Or can you tell the future as well huh? _god! I think you need anger management! _SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Alight clam down._

Argh!!!!

"You looked at my phone! So you obviously don't trust me! How could you!" Speed yelled at me.

Wait a minute. That was my line! What the hell. How is he getting mad at me! He's the one who got some girl pregnant!

"Don't you dare get mad at me!" I yelled at him.

"I will if I want to!" Oooh he looks quiet nice when he gets all angry and that. No! focus! Why is he looking at me like that?

"Do you want to make out?" he almost yelled.

Hell yeah! _wait! _what? _you can't make out with him he got some girl pregnant!_ oh crap! Yeah I suppose.

"No!" I yelled "Get out!" I shouted.

"No!" he yelled back.

"Fine I'm leaving!" I said and ran out.

Crap!

_That's it. R&R Naeneh xoxox_


	11. Do you know enough about me?

_It makes me very sad to type this but this will be the last chapter on this story so I hope you enjoy it and you all better review. I might make another third one but I'm not sure. I'll see how it goes but please people write more Juderman fics! We need them! _

_golfa chickie - thank you and I hope you enjoy the last chapter._

_JuSt-Enilda - I'm glad that you think my writing is funny._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Oh crap!_

I actually can't believe that I'm running out of my own house! Because of him! I think that is sooooo not right! I have half a mind to charge right back in there and beat him with my shoe! But I won't.

I suppose.

Why can I go! What can I do? I feel like my heart got ripped out and then someone decided to boil it in a stew and then they _alright! I think we get the picture. _well excuse me if I'm a little upset okay! _look there's not much we can do about it! We can't make her unpregant and we can't stop Speed lying. Sorry._ I think that's what makes this the hardest.

Oh no.

I'm crying!

I hate crying I feel so weak when I do it. Why can't I stop? I hate it so much!

Ow!

I've just knock into someone!

Oh!

Great just great!

It had to be her didn't it!

The person I hate!

Why her!?

Of all the people why her?!

I don't know if you have guess or not but it Sandra! Oh joy!

I don't know why but I just did it. I slapped her right across the face. She stood there shocked for a moment and then did it back! I've got to say I think that was very unfair since she's the one who did wrong and not me.

"Bitch." she said.

What! I'm the bitchy coming from her!

"What! You're the bitch not me! You got pregnant of my boyfriend!" I screamed at her nearly crying. Her face was blank.

"What the hell are you going on about?" she asked.

What? What does she mean what the hell am I going on about! She should know! She's the pregnant one!

"You got pregnant and Speeds the father." I explained slowly so she could understand.

"No." she said.

What does she mean no? Huh? I'm confused!

"No?" I said back to her.

"What are you a broken record? I said no. yes I am pregnant but Speed's not the father. He was just being a good friend to me so I told him." she explained.

What?

Oh my god!

No.

I've just yelled at Speed and practically broken up with him because of something that's not true! I can't believe it!

How could I be so stupid! _well let's be honest here you never been that clever have you! And just look at the way you're dress people can tell that ……hey are you listening to me? _No I'm not brain.

I barged pass Sandra and ran all the way back to my house.

Please let him be there!

Please if there is a god! Please let him be there!

"Hello. Speed are you there?" I called out uncertainly.

"Jude. Is that you?" he said running down the stairs.

Thank you god!

"Look Speed I am so sorry. I bumped into Sandra and she told me the truth. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you to explain. I'm so sorry." I said while sobbing through out it.

"Jude don't cry. Please. I'm glad that you know the truth but you obviously didn't trust me anyway because you looked at me phone and didn't even what to hear me out."

"Speed I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" I told him.

"But Jude it's not just that! You hit me all the time and you jumped to the first thing that comes into your head. Not only that but I don't know anything about you. I have no idea what you have been through in your life because you never tell me. I want to know more about you. I'll love you forever Jude but I need some help on your part too." he kissed my check then left.

No.

How could this happen?

Me and Speed are actually broken up.

What does he mean he wants to know more about me?

I love him so much.

What can I do? Brain this would be a good time for you to help. _I know it would but Jude … I hate to say it but I don't know what to do. I'm sorry._

Okay. Thanks brain. I think I might go to my bed.

: Four days later :

What more is there to know about me?! Absolutely nothing that's what! I can't believe it. I know what I could do! Yes that it! I know I'm so clever! Come on brain I'm going to need your help!

: G - Major :

I ran into studio 3 and straight into Tommy.

"Hey girl. Are you okay? I heard about you and Speed. Bad break." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

What had Speed done? Gone and told everyone! Great that's just great!

"Look I'm fine but I've got a great song that you need to hear! Get the band in here!" I told him running into the recording booth and getting my guitar out.

After Tommy got all the guys in here I started to play.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again _

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

I got out the booth and looked at Speed.

"Do you know enough about me yet?" I asked him.

He smiled.

: 2 months later :

"Bye mum. Bye Sadie, bye Tommy and Jamie and Kat. I'll miss you already! See you in a couple months!" I yelled to them as I got on my tour bus.

Yes that's right I'm on tour again!

I'm really excited.

I wonder if it will be as much fun as last time? _Well I hope it will be because I wasn't mention last time! _I'll make sure to mention you brain! You can count on it!

"Hey are you ready to go?" Speed yelled at me.

"Yeah keep your pants on!" I said and walked onto the tour bus and smiled at the look on his face.

"And what is so funny?" he asked.

"Your face!" I replied and run like hell but Wally and Kyle grabbed me and held me down.

"Stop it!" I giggled.

Speed tickled me until I took it back.

When they finally let go and let me get up I looked at Speed and said "let's check out where we sleeping!"

He smirked at me and we ran into our bedroom to see our cosy double bed.

Oh sorry did I forget to tell you? Me and Speed have been together for two months now without anything going wrong. It turns out that he did know enough about me.

_That it! The very last chapter of this story! I hope you liked both story and please review to give me your thought on the final chapter and whether you think I should write another one! I am so going to miss getting all you reviews so I expect I will write another story but it might not be an Instant Star one. I'm not sure yet._

R&R Naeneh xoxoxox


End file.
